I wish Davy was here
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: I was a 99lb weakling slash version! Micky/Davy and Mike/Peter
1. Chapter 1

~It's basically a remake of _'I was a 99lb weakling.'_ It is slash! Mavy(Micky/Davy) and some Torksmith! Oh, and if does anybody know a slash name for Micky and Davy? I mean is there one that everybody calls them? Like Torksmith for Mike and Peter. Let me know =} Thanks!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash

Micky had his head resting in Davy's lap as they layed on a beach blanket. Davy was sitting up and looking down at Micky, smiling. Micky was holding his hand and gently rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

"It's so beautiful here," Micky said.

"It is," Davy agreed.

"I'm glad we're together Davy."

Davy smiled, "Me too Mick."

All of a sudden a huge muscular man with bleach-blonde hair walked up to them and shoved some sand on to Micky's swim shorts.

Micky looked to see who had done this, "Hey," but when he saw how big the guy was and he retreated.

"How ya doin' cutie?" He was looking straight towards Davy and flexed his arms, "Say, haven't we met somewhere before?"

"Um, no. I don't believe so," The young British boy replied.

"Oh you got a mighty fine accent there."

This _thing_ was trying to flirt his Davy! No, Micky was not about to let his happen! He got up and brushed the sand from his shorts.

"Hey there big fella! How ya doin?" He held out his hand and the other man took it and squeezed hard. Micky bit his lip from shouting out in pain and fell to the ground.

The blonde man bent down beside Davy and flexed his right arm, "You know I've put on two inches since I lost saw ya."

"I honestly think you're mistaking me for somebody else. I don't recall ever meeting you," Davy said nicely.

Micky got up and tried again to talk to this man. He put a hand on his back and said, "Now listen here big fella, I'm Micky Dolenz and I would like to. . ." before micky could finish his sentence the man practically picked him up off of the ground and threw him. He rolled in the sand.

"Micky!" The drummer heard Davy yell.

Micky landed by a man in. . .dress? He was wearing round glasses that reminded Micky of John Lennon. He handed Micky a small white card. Micky took it and read it; _Shah Ku's Health And Strength._

Micky was offended by this. He could fight for his boyfriend! He threw the card away and got up and ran back over to his boyfriend.

Davy still sat on the beach towel, "I really think I should go check on Mick. . ."

But the man wasn't listening he kept on talking about his biceps.

Micky tried to karate chop him and kick and punch the big man, but nothing phased him. Finally the man put his hand on top of Micky's head and shoved him away. Micky once again landed by the man in the dress.

"Micky!" Davy yelled and tried to get up, but the man grabbed him by the waist pulled him back down roughly.

The man in the dress handed Micky another card. Micky looked up to see the blonde man standing up and pulling Davy with him. Davy was fighting against him the whole time. Davy looked like an ant compared to him.

Micky was beyond mad, so he tried to rip the card into shreds, but found he couldn't. He then tried to bite it with his teeth.

"No! I - I can't tear it! I - I can't be that weak!" Micky got up and ran after Davy and the man.

"Davy!"

"Micky!"

"Davy!"

"Micky! Um, It's okay! I - I'll see you later. I don't want him to hurt you!"

Micky stopped running. His boyfriend didn't want to get hurt. In other words Davy knew that Micky would lose? Micky shook his head. No, Davy loved him and was just watching out for him.

"I'll go get Mike and Peter! They'll know what to do!" Micky then ran all the way back to The Monkee home. There he explained everything that happened to the rest of the band.

"It was so embarrassing guys! I - I couldn't even. . ." He slumped down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I know how we can get Davy back!" Peter stood up smiling.

"You got an idea babe?" Mike asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I have to go to the store first!" He ran to the door.

"What? Why?"

"To get the eggs!"

"Babe, what are you talking about?" The Texan and drummer were very confused.

"To throw at the guy of course!" He ran out of the room.

"Oh he's just going to get the eggs to throw at the guy. That's all." Mike said calmly, but then it hit him, "EGGS? TO THORW AT THE GUY?" He ran to the door, grabbing his jean jacket and putting it on, "Wait Pete! Babe! Hold on a sec! We'll be back later Micky. Don't worry we'll find a way to get Davy back."

Micky sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. He took the small white bussiness cvard out of his pocket and read over it a few times. He got up and decided to make a phone call. Not even an hour later Micky was at this Shah Ku's gym.

Micky was following the man around the room as he babbled on about strength, "You have to storm this earth with strength and muscle! Those of which you lack greatly."

"Hey, I may not be in very good shape, but I'm no weakling."

"Do you want me to resort in calling you _skinny_? To remind you?"

"Don't say that."

Shah Ku didn't say another word, instead he walked over and picked up a notebook, "I guess we can start off with the rope test."

Micky just stared at it.

"The rope test." Shah Ku repeated, trying to get Micky's attention.

"The rope?"

"The rope." He gave a simple nod.

"This rope?"

"Yes this rope!"

"Oh," Micky nodded, "Are you sure it's this rope?"

"YES!"

"You want me to climb it?"

"No, I want you to eat it! Of course I want you to attemp to climb it!"

Micky chuckled nervously as he looked it up and down, "Sure, I can climb this rope. No biggy. I'm a little bit stronger than you think I am."

He jumped up, grabbing the rope firmly in his hands, but slipped back down, so he tried again and again. Shah Ku did not looked amused. So, Micky tried once more and just ended up sliding all the way to the ground again.

"It's this rope! It's greased!"

"Do you see how the mind can make adjustments to the things that we do not want to admit?"

Micky was didn't know what to say. This man was crazy. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in a thick substance. Well, maybe it was just his mind playing trick on him, but was he _really_ that weak?

"Why don't we try something else, shall we?"

Micky tried to do the pulleys next, but let's just say that was very embarrassing and didn't work out to well.

Shah Ku then made Micky try to lift weights.

Micky put all of his strength into lifting it, but it was no good. He grunted and groaned. The drummer finally picked it up at one end, "Ah ha! See? See? I got it! I sure showed you!"

He managed to set it up straight.

"I got it! I got it! Watch out!" There was a loud crashing sound Micky was flat on his back on the ground and the weight rested on top of him.

"HELP! Help me please!"

Shah Ku picked it up with not much difficulty.

"I suggest you sign up for my complete health plan. That also includes, books, mannuals, and once a year we go on a trip to Alaska."

"Exactly how much is all that?"

"For you, because you are so weak? I will make you a special offer; $150 bucks."

"And where am I going to get that kind of money? I'm an unemployed drummer."

"Just hock your drums and bring back the money and sign the contract."

_'Hock my drums? My babies? I can't! I won't! But what about Davy? He's not going to want to be with me anymore, because I'm so weak.'_

So, now Micky was standing in the Monkees living room taking part his drum set. Peter and Mike sat around him.

"Mick, this rediculous man. You can't sell your drums. Davy wouldn't want this. This is going to break up the band," Mike said.

"Oh, how is this going to break up the band? I can just play on Davy's tamboureene," Micky said as if it were a natural thing.

"Real funny."

"Don't do this Micky, please?" Peter begged, "I know you're doing this all for Davy, but this isn't the right way."

"Peter's right. Just give us a little time and we'll think of something."

"I already came up with an idea to get Davy back, but you won't let me do it." Peter pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Aw come on now Pete, if you go an' start a throwing eggs at a this King Kong fella then he might hurt you an' I don't want that. Try to undertsand?"

"Well, alright. I guess, but it was a good idea, right?"

Mike smiled, "Of course it was," He leaned and pecked Peter's lips.

"Guys!" Micky shrieked.

"Sorry," They said together.

"I just don't want Davy to come home and think of me as. . .weak. I mean I couldn't even get the guy to leave my own boyfriend alone."

"Well you don't have to sell your drums to exercise Micky. You can do it right here," Peter said.

"Yeah, come on. Just do a little jogging, some push - ups. Those sorta things," The Texan said.

"You guys are right! Let's go!" Micky started running around the living room and then he ran out of the house and down the beach with Mike and Peter close behind him.

"See," Breathed Mike, "Jogging is good exercise."

Micky grabbed his left leg, "Cramp!" He hit the ground.

Mike kept jogging and chuckled softly, "He gotta cramp. How funn. . .Cramp!" He fell to the ground as well.

Peter stopped and layed down beside Mike.

"Pete, you got a cramp too?"

"No, I just didn't want to run by myself."

Mike laughed out loud, "I love you."

"Aw! I love you too Michael." He hugged Mike.

"Guys!"

"Sorry!" They replied.

"I wish Davy was here," Mike said.

The next morning Peter and Mike sat at the kitchen table in their pajamas.

"Gee, I hope Davy's alright. He's still not back."

Peter nodded, "Yeah! Mike I'm worried!"

Mike took hold of Peter's hand in his, "Don't you worry none, Pete. I'm sure he's just fine."

Micky jogged in wearing a bright orange jogging suit, "Good morning people!"

"What's so good about it?" Mike asked.

"Today's the day! I know it!"

"Well what's so special about today?" The blonde asked.

"I'm ready now! I'm going get that guy back for taking Davy from me. . .literally!"

Peter stood up and walked over to Micky, "You don't wanna get even man."

"But, but, but he called me skinny! Isn't that the most rediculous thing that you've ever heard? Well I guess it's not so rediculous, is it?"

Peter shook his head, "Yeah, you don't want to just get strong to hurt somebody."

Mike got up and walked over to them, "Micky, it's so unnessacary to hit anybody."

"Yeah, you guys are right. . .but what if I kick him!"

"No," Mike and Peter shook their head.

"Biting?" Micky smiled.

"No."

"No."

"Then how am I going to get Davy back?"

Mike rested his hands on Micky's shoulders, "Micky, don't worry. We're going to get Davy back no matter what. . .if not then we'll report a kidnapping. In fact, I have an idea or two up my hat." He smiled.

"I wish Davy was here," Peter said already fearing what was about to happen.

~Short - ish? Sorry about that. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. Reviews would be lovely.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Alrighty, time for chapter two! It's not the best and most exciting story ever, but for some odd reason I really wanted to write this story. I really hope you guys like the ending!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None really.

Mike and Peter raced down the beach towards the ape man. He was laying on a beach towel with Davy beside him. They saw the young British boy try to escape, but the blonde man grabbed him and pulled him back down.

Mike started walking towards them, but Peter stopped them, "Be careful Michael."

Mike smiled, "Don't worry Pete." He kissed Peter's lips and then walked over to them. Davy's face lit up as he saw Mike.

The Texan winked at him before turning his attention to the other man, "Hey you stand up!"

"Who me?"

"Yeah you! Stand up!"

The blonde man did so and Mike swallowed the lump in his throat as the other man towered over him. Mike then drug his toes in the sand to make a striaght line, "Step over that there line."

Ape man did so.

Mike then repeated his actions.

"Alright now step over _this_ line!"

"Okay."

"N - now this one!"

As this was taking place Peter got up from his hiding place with red spray can of paint in his hand. He ran over and started making little dots all over the man's back.

Mike did this one more time, "Try this one!"

He did, "Okay, now what?"

"Just as I thought; always taking orders," Mike then scrambled away.

Davy stood up.

"Hey Davy, cutie, baby. What do ya think?" He flexed both of his arms.

"Oh, yeah they're nice Rick," Davy said rolling his eyes.

Peter ran over to them dressed in a white doctor's outfit and fake mustache, "Did somebody yell for help? Help! Did somebody yell for help?"

"No," Rick said.

"What do ya mean no? Look at your back! It's gross!"

"What?" Rick said trying to look at his back.

When he turned around Davy said, "Help," And Peter smiled at him.

"Thank you sir whom I have never met or seen before! I am a doctor if you haven't already noticed! Oh my goodness! Oh my! Look at it! It's awful! It's horrible! I hope I made it in time!"

"What's wrong with me Doc?"

"You're body is in a very bad state of decomposition!" He took out of stethoscope, "Here hold your breath! Hold it! Hooooold iiiit! Keep holding it! Come on just a little bit longer! Oh, you can do better than that!"

Finally Ricky let it out, because he couldn't hold it any longer.

Peter then took out a small hammer, "Alright now lift up your knee!" After Rick did that Peter swung the hammer back and hit his knee as hard as he could.

Ricky yelped out in pain, he put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Doc, Doc I'm as strong as an Ox!"

"Oh, well then that's alright! Well your strength will be gone in a matter of minutes! Poof! Gone! Nothing and you'll be as weak as spineless jellyfish! So, if there's anyone you would like to be beat up, then I suggest you do it now! That'll be fifteen dollars."

"Fifteen dollars?"

"Well you know the cost of science goes up. Uh, um. Yeah, sooo. . ."

Rick swung his fist back and was going to hit Peter.

"Uhh. Rick!" Davy yelled, "Why don't we go for a walk along the wateh! That's sound fun!"

"But Dave, I gotta teach this a guy a lesso. . ."

"Pleease, Rickyyyy," Davy took hold of his hand.

Rick smiled, "Oh alright! Let's go!" He drug Davy along behind him.

Davy looked back at Peter and smiled at him.

"We'll get you back!"

Mike joined Peter, "Yeah, s-so don't worry none!"

A little while later Rick was laying on a beach blanket again with Davy sitting beside him. Peter and Mike got up on a small sand hill and rolled a white volleyball down it. It rolled right along side Rick.

"Hey mister! Will ya roll us back our ball?" Mike called.

Peter was trying hard not to laugh.

Rick go to his feet and tried to pick it, but couldn't, "Oh gosh! I can't lift it! What's wrong with me? I can barely even move it!"

"Didn't think he could. Lead ya know," Mike said smiling as Peter gave him a high five.

Rick layed back down, "I couldn't have lost my strength! I just couldn't! Without my strength I'm nothing!"

Peter then, dressed as a little boy with a big lollypop came running towards them, "Hey mister! Will you hold my kite for me while I get a Popsicle! Oh please!" He then ran off.

"He was awfully big for a kid, wasn't he?" Rick was suddenly lifted up off of the ground, "Whoa! What's going on? Heeelllllppp!"

"So, where's the blimp taking him?" Peter asked as he looked up into the sky.

"Paris, France." Mike replied.

"Why there?"

Dunno. It's far away from here, isn't it?"

"Aw gee Michael, I don't know. I'm not good with World Geography."

Mike wrapped an arm around and laughed.

Rick then let go of the blimp and crashed into the water.

"Well gosh darn it!" Mike yelled.

"What are we going to do now, Mike?"

"I have no clue, Pete. Let's go talk to Micky." They ran away just as Rick was coming out of the water and back over to Davy.

In the Monkees home Mike and Peter explained everything they did to Micky.

"And then he just fell right smack dab in the water," Mike said.

"Well that's no good guys. He's still bigger and stronger than me. Davy's gonna wanna guy with muscle and I just don't have any," Micky said looking at his body.

"Davy loves you for you man," Peter commented.

"But still guys. What am I going to do?"

"Here try this," Mike said as picked up some football armor. He put on Micky and then Peter got a huge blue skiing jacket and zipped it up.

"Now there ya go. Casual beach attire," The Texan said.

"This is casual?"

Peter leaned over and unzipped the top the littlest bit, "That's as casual as you're going to get."

"Casual?" Micky stuck his head in the top and looked inside.

"Careful, don't get lost in there man," Peter said grinning.

"Does this look real?"

"As real as can be!" Mike said pushing the sleeves back a little.

Micky stuck out his chest, "Hi Davy!" He said in a deep voice.

"Deeper man, deeper!" The blonde said.

"HI DAVY!"

"Now there ya go! Come on let's go."

Micky stormed down the beach with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw this Ricky guy walk away from Davy for a moment. Micky took that opportunity to lay down next to Davy.

"Hi there Davy."

Davy smiled, "Micky!" He then laughed when he noticed what Micky was wearing, "What on earth are you wearing Mick?" He brushed some hair out the drummer's face.

"Oh, so you've noticed that I've gotten more. . .muscley!"

"Micky," Davy chuckled, "I. . .

Meanwhile Rick was a little wasy away talking to Shah Ku, "I can beat this guy."

"Yes, he's. . .skinny. What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Rick then walked over to Micky and Davy.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me."

"Watch this," Micky said to Davy and then stood up, "Hey there huge fella. I've been working out a lot since. . ." He held his hand out and Rick took it and threw Micky.

"Micky!" Davy yelled in fear that his boyfriend had gotten hurt.

Micky landed beside Shah Ku. . .AGAIN!

"What do you think now, weakling?"

"I'm a believer, I'm a believer!" Micky threw his hands up, frustrated.

Mike and Peter were sitting on the couch in the living room. Peter had his head resting on Mike's shoulder and Mike had an arm draped around the smaller boy.

"Did Micky sign the contract with that Shah Ku guy?"

Mike shook his head, "No, I don't think so. They're going to do this a week to week basis."

"Oh, well that's not that bad."

"Just for half a week."

"Oh."

Micky trudged in, looking like the walking dead.

"Hey, Micky you don't have to do all of this. You've only been doing this for two days and you look awful!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I need to do this. I need to get stronger. I need to do this for Davy."

"Well if you keep exercising like this then you're going to fall. . ." Before Mike could finish Micky fell down the couch, face first.

"Micky!" Mike and Peter yelled and helped him sit up.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I just joined Weakling Wednesdays at Shah Ku's place."

"I think I'll give this Shah Ku a call," Peter said as he got up and walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Peter explained all of his worries about Micky to the trainer.

"You see? I am very concerned about him Mr. Shah Ku. He's falling down from hunger."

"You have a very deep voice for a mother Mrs. Dolenz."

"Wha - I'm not Mrs. Dolenz! I'm his friend and band mate!"

"Oh, then Micky came from a broken home then? Just give him a little more water and he should be fine!"

After dinner, Micky had cooked some very gross and disgusting looking green slop, Shah Ku burst through the door, "It is I! Shah Ku! Oh goodness! Look at this awful place! It's so - so dirty and musty in here!"

"Well hey now it might not look like much, but this is our home," Mike said.

The older man ignored him, "Come Mr. Dolenz! Away from awful place! When your friends see the marvelous results then they too will join us!" He dragged Micky out of there.

Peter came in with a green glass bottle of sprite. Mike got up from where he was sitting on the couch, "There you are Pete! Where on earth have you been. I was starting to get worried."

"Hey Mike I was just - who was that with Micky?"

"Oh that was just Mr. Shah Ku. Why? Do you know him?"

"Oh no, but I just saw him at the corner. He was buying a hotdog and a soda and some chili and. . ." Realization hit both of them hard.

At Shah Ku's place he was giving them a lecture, "On Weakling Wednesdays you gain muscle! And strength! You break out of weakling shell and become a strong, tough man!" He pounded the top of Micky's desk with his fist and Micky's head sprang up. There were muscle men standing behind him without their shirts on and then there were some other boys sitting down wearing gray jogging suits.

In the back room Mike and Peter snuck in.

"Hotdogs. How many could you have eaten if I had anymore money?" Mike said as they grabbed some extra jogging suits.

"I promise I'll pay you back Michael," Peter said as he put his sweat shirt on backwards, "As soon as I can see you." He held his arms out trying to find his boyfriend.

Mike grabbed him and helped him put the sweat shirt on right.

Mr. Shah Ku handed Micky a paper and pen, "Sign the contract Mr. Dolenz and become one of us."

"But I. . ."

"No need to feel embarrassed Mr. Dolenz, it's a light weight pen."

"What? Oh no it's not that. I just don't feel like a weakling."

Mr. Shah Ku looked out at his class, "That's what they always say at first. Soon you will be able to admit you are a loser!"

Micky chuckled nervously, "Yeah a loser. Wait a minute!"

Mike and Peter snuck in and sat in the crowd.

"Now will someone come up and tell Micky here how my training have changed their lives?"

Peter stood walked over to the stage, "I was being driven to outskirts of town, it was raining and thundering and the taxi driver took me to the outskirts of town and then he stopped in the middle of the road and told me to get out of his cab."

"And then what happened?" Shah Ku asked.

"Well then I gave it to him."

"Gave what to him?"

"A quarter."

Shah Ku shoved Peter off of the stage, "Can another come up and tell how my class has changed their life."

Mike got up and stood beside Shah Ku, "Before I joined Shah Ku's class I - I uhh. . . I used to um well The Beatles were together and well now they're not because of Shah Ku!"

A riot broke out.

"Enough!" Shah Ku yelled.

Shah Ku then showed how strong he was by arm wrestling with one of the muscle men. Mike then jumped on stage and pushed Shah Ku over, revealing his pink boxer shorts and once again another riot broke.

Rick came out of the back room and helped a crying Shah Ku up.

Finally Mike, Peter, and Micky broke free from the crowd.

Rick had disappeared into the back room and came out dragging Davy behind him.

"Rick! Please let me go! Please!" Davy tried to break free, but just wasn't strong enough.

Micky had, had enough of this. He walked over and swung back his fist and punched Rick right in the jaw. He fell to the ground clutching his jaw.

"Keep your Godzilla hands off my boyfriend!" He then took hold of Davy's hand and drug him out of that place with Mike and Peter not too far behind them.

"Oh Micky that was groovy what you did back there!" Davy smiled.

Micky didn't say anything the whole way home. It worried Davy. When they made it home Micky lead Davy into their bedroom. Once inside he shoved Davy up against the door and kissed his lips.

"I missed you so much Davy."

"I missed you too Micky. Thank you for fighting for me. I'm glad I have such a strong boyfriend."

"You think I'm strong?"

"Of course I do. Don't ever think different."

Micky leaned into Davy, and Davy hissed in pain. Micky got off of him, "What's wrong?"

"I. . .um well. . ."

Micky lifted up Davy's shirt to reveal blue and purple bruises along his torso, he then shoved back Davy's sleeves. There were bruises on his wrists too.

"Did this Rick guy do this to you?"

"Well yeah, but. . ."

"Tha's it! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip him to shreds!" He tried to walk out the door, but Davy held him back.

"Oh no, please Micky. I've had enough excitement for a while."

"But Davy! Look at what he did to you!"

"I really don't think he meant to. He's just so strong."

Micky couldn't help but to smile. Davy always tried to find the good in everybody.

"Will you just lay with me Micky. I've missed you so much."

"Sure thing Babe."

They crawled into their bed and wrapped their arms around one another where they fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring three days.

The next day Mike and Peter were on the beach. Mike's head rested in Peter's lap.

"Man, it sure is peaceful here, ain't it?" The Texan asked.

"Sure is Michael," Peter smiled.

All of a sudden a boy, reading a book, walked by kicking up sand onto Mike's shorts.

"Hey man! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just reading Everything In The World To Know About World Geography. Even though I already know everything about World Geography."

"Aw that's groovy man," Peter said.

"It is?"

"Of course. I know nothing about World Geo."

"Well I am more than happy to teach you some things," The nerd took his glasses off and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really? You will tutor me?"

"Of course."

Peter got up, "Thanks! Oh, Mike can I go with him? Please Mike?"

Mike got to his feet, "W - well Pete, I don't know."

"Oh Michael please!"

"Peter. . ."

"Thanks Mike!" Peter threw his arms around Mike's neck and hugged him tight.

"Shall we go?" The nerd held his arm out.

Peter laced their arms together, "Yeah! Bye Michael!"

"Wha. . .Peter come back!" Mike yelled. He then turned towards the Monkees home, "Micky! Davy! Help! I need to get smarter!" He took off running towards the house.

Micky and Davy poked their heads up and out of their bedroom window, their hair stood up and they were both breathing hard.

"Here we go again," Micky said.

"Micky! Davy!" Mike yelled.

Micky rolled his eyes and grabbed Davy again and all that you could hear from their room were giggles and moans.

~Hope yall all enjoyed this. I loved writing it! I will write a lot more Monkees stories and some will be of my own ideas and some might be about an episode or two. Read and review please!~


End file.
